A Friend In The Stream
by Elena Forest
Summary: One day, Bella wishes for a friend to share the beauty of an abandoned cottage with... But be carful what you wish for, Bella. Your wish just might come true...on hold temporarily
1. Chapter 1: Magic and Wishes

I do not own Bella, Edward, Renesme, Alice or any other characters in Twilight. I do not own any of the characters in Code Lyoko, either. If I did, this wouldn't be here.

Chapter 1: Magic and Wishes

It was a warm and sunny day, and it was summer. Bella was visiting Charlie in Forks, and the usually rainy town was surprisingly cheery.

"Daddy, can I go for a walk in the woods?" Bella was thirteen, and extremely happy.

"Okay, but don't go too far," Charlie told her. "Remember, there have been sightings of large wolfs in the area.

Charlie was on the police force in Forks. He was, however, yet to be promoted.

"Sure, Daddy!" Bella said. Bella usually didn't hike; however, she felt the need to spend time in the sunny air.

Bella pulled on her favorite blue jeans and a t-shirt. Then she grabbed a compass and headed out into the woods.

_What a beautiful day, _thought Bella as she trudged through the woods. Eventually she came to her favorite clearing.

The clearing was huge. In the center was an old shack that had once been inhabited by a couple, by now its only occupants were squirrels and spiders.

Bella smiled to herself, and pushed through the tall grass to get to the house. Once there, she opened the front door and went inside.

She coughed because of the dust that her feet kicked up. But she was getting used to it, seeing as she came here at every chance she could.

Bella stepped lightly through a large living room space, and tiny kitchen, and through a musty hallway. She went the arch that had once been a door and found her self in her favorite room in the cottage.

The space she was in was a bedroom, one of the seven in the cottage. Bella had only explored four of them. There was a rickety stair case leading upstairs to the rest of the bedrooms, but Bella was too cautious to try the stair way.

This one particular room was Bella's favorite because one wall was gone. The brick had crumbled and rotted on the wall facing north, and now ivy crawled up the few bricks that were left, creating a green wall. If Bella pushed away some of the greenery to make a window, she had the perfect view of the bubbling brook at the edge of the meadow. It was times like these when Bella could really imagine the happy family that had once inhabited the home, and why they'd chosen the meadow as the location.

_This really is a magical place, _Bella thought. _I just wish I had someone my age to share it with…_

Be careful what you wish for, Bella.

Your wish…

Just might…

Come true….


	2. Chapter 2: Rocks and Rivers

I do not own Bella, Edward, Renesme, Alice or any other characters in Twilight. I do not own any of the characters in Code Lyoko, either. If I did, this wouldn't be here.

Chapter 2: Rocks and Rivers

Bella sighed. As she did, she took a checkered blanket out of her back pack, and laid it on the floor of the room. She took a brown paper baggy out of her pack, too, and pulled out an apple, and sandwich, a bottle of water, a plastic bag of carrots, and two chocolate chip cookies from the paper baggy.

"Mmmm," She said, licking her lips. Her stomach growled. Bella took a huge bite of her sandwich.

Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw some thing sparkle. It was near the stream. Bella dropped her sandwich and walked towards the shimmering something, which seemed to be moving _into_ the stream.

Bella couldn't help it. Hey, thirteen year olds are always curious. She burst into a stumbling run, and reached the stream. She bent over, her hands on her knees. Bella peered into the stream, her long brown hair falling in her face. Bella's big brown eyes peered closely into the stream.

When Bella saw the source of the sparkling, she gasped. It was a rainbow rock, shimmering and shining!

Bella fished the stone out of the bubbling creek, and examined it. It was just smaller than her fist, and fit nicely into her palm. It weighed a lot more than it looked. Although its size suggest less then a pound, it must have weighed at least six. When Bella looked closer, she saw it had hundreds of tiny rivets, each a different color of the rainbow. Each shone like an itty bitty diamond.

Bella giggled. She took the rock, holding it carefully, and brought it back to her picnic.

_At least now I have something to share this with,_ Bella thought contentedly to herself as she continued to eat her lunch, the rock beside her.

***

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, look what I found in the stream today!"

Bella had run home, the rock in her back pack, wrapped in the picnic blanket. Bella didn't want any harm to come to it. She now burst through the front door of the small house, her pack bouncing on her back.

Bella's dad came out of the kitchen, an apron tied around his waist and a wooden spoon in one hand.

"What did you find, sweetie?''

Bella produced the rock from her bag, and unwrapped it.

"Pretty," her dad commented. "Why don't you put it on your shelf?"

Bella ran upstairs to do just that.

***

Later that night, after having an only some-what edible dinner of spaghetti, Bella lay in bed, gazing at the rock.

"'Night," Bella whispered, before turning over and falling over into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Portals and People

I do not own Bella, Edward, Renesme, Alice or any other characters in Twilight. I do not own any of the characters in Code Lyoko, either. If I did, this wouldn't be here.

Chapter 3: Portals and People

"Where are you going, Aelita?" Yumi's voice startled Aelita. The pink haired girl and been tip-toeing down the hall when the taller one had seen her. Aelita's cheeks immediately reddened.

"Well," She admitted. "I was going to go for a walk in the woods…"

"Why?"

Aelita shrugged. Something had told her too. It was an urge, a sense of needing to. "You know how yesterday, when I found that rock on the way back from Lyoko? The sparkly one with all the colors and dents? Well, it feels as if it's leading my somewhere…"

"Sounds like a XANA attack if you ask me," Yumi murmured.

Aelita shook her head. "No way. If XANA was behind this it would have activated a tower, right? Besides it's Friday evening. We're aloud to be out and about tonight."

"Mind if I come along?" The Japanese girl swished her dark hair back over her shoulder.

"I don't mind," Aelita responded.

The two pre-teens set off into the woods, the one with pink hair clutching a stone wrapped in paper to her chest.

***

Much later, the two girls found themselves buried very deeply in the heart of the woods that surrounded their school, Kadic.

"I'm starting to think this wasn't such a great idea," Yumi muttered. The two girls then came through two trees and into a tiny clearing. Small yellow, purple and white flowers bloomed there, reminding the girls that summer was only a day away.

"Let's rest for a moment, then go back, Said Aelita. She sat down, the rock (now unwrapped) in front of her. Suddenly, Aelita gasped in the dark evening.

Yumi, who had had her back to the girl, spun around.

"My rock!" Aelita exclaimed. "It's glowing!"

She leaned p to, her nose nearly touching it.

"You know what, Yumi," She said. "I think that this rock is magical."

Then she disappeared into a colorful swirl of bright light that had come from the rock.

Yumi gasped. She couldn't believe what she'd just seen! Her friend had been sucked into a colorful black hole!

Yumi saw that the rock was about to follow in the hole. On impulse, Yumi grabbed the stone before it could disappear.

The stone glowed red on and off for a moment, and Yumi could have sworn that it was trying to pull away from her.

Then, as if a light switch had been flicked, every thing stopped.

"What just happened?" Yumi asked herself before spinning around and running back to Kadic.

***

Bella was woken by a crash.

A very loud crash.

"Wazzamatter?" She said groggily sitting up, her eyes still shut. Using her fists to rub sleep out of her eyes, she shifted on the bed and began to lie down again.

Then it occurred to her that the crash might have been from a robber.

She jumped up her eyes flying open, her mouth ready to yell for help.

The last thing that she had been expecting was a girl with pink hair, her own age, sitting in the middle of the floor, with no apparent sign of how she'd gotten there.

"Huh?"


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion and Conversation

I do not own Bella, Edward, Renesme, Alice or any other characters in Twilight. I do not own any of the characters in Code Lyoko, either. If I did, this wouldn't be here.

Chapter 4: Confusion and Conversation

"Who are you?"

That was Bella's first question.

"Where am I?" The girl responded to the question with a question.

"So neither of know what's going on?" guessed Bella.

"That sums it up," The stranger nodded. "I'm Aelita, by the way."

"Uh-lee-tah?" Bella pronounced it wrong.

Aelita smiled. "I-lee-ta."

"Oh. Well, I'm Bella."

"Hi, Bella." Aelita examined the girl. "Why are you in your night cloths so early? And why were you sleeping before I randomly landed here?"

"I was in my PJ's 'cus I was asleep. I was asleep because it's twelve thirty seven am."

Aelita laughed. "Last time I checked it was eight sixteen…but whatever….I'm not in France anymore, am I?"

"You're in Forks."

"Don't you eat with forks?"

"Forks, Washington. You know, America? As in the United States of?"

"That would explain the time."

"Yes, it would."

Aelita and Bella fell silent, and Bella really got a chance to examine the girl, still sitting on the floor before her. Her hair was short and pink. Her eyes were green like the leaves on the trees in the forest when the early morning light shone on them just so. She wore a pink dress with a hood, and boots to her knees. Her pink boots matched her dress, both witch were lined with white cloth.

Bella herself was wearing out sweats and a holey t-shirt. Her long brown hair was in a pony tail behind her head.

Bella's head, of course, was whirling with questions that had no answer, Out of the corner of her eye, Bella saw her new friend Aelita gazing at something. Bella followed her gaze to Bella's river stone. It was pulsing in multicolor.

"I have a rock just like that," Aelita gasped.


	5. Chapter 5: More Confusion and a Theory

Swordandpen and 1pepsi1obsessed, thanks SOO much for reviewing! You two are awesome!

I do not own Bella, Edward, Renesme, Alice or any other characters in Twilight. I do not own any of the characters in Code Lyoko, either. If I did, this wouldn't be here.

Chapter 5: More Confusion and a Theory

Yumi tried her best not to shriek with panic when she burst into the boy's dorm room. It was actually Odd and Ulrich's room, but Jeremy had brought his laptop and the three were lounging. They al looked up when the door flew open and Yumi burst in, panting for breath, clutching Aelita's rock the her heart.

"Aelita! The rock….and light…and gone! Aelita's….gone!" Yumi was having a hard time talking in between her frantic gulps of air.

"Slow down!" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, what happened?" Gone was all of Odd's laughing matter.

"Tell us," Ulrich prompted.

Still panting, Yumi told them the whole tale.

"And it's defiantly not XANA," the girl concluded. She then realized she was still standing in the doorway of the boy's room. She walked in and shut the door. Hopefully no one heard.

But some one had. That some one slipped down the hall, her devious mind already at work.

"Wow," Jeremy said, his voice strained with worry.

The other boys nodded.

"Any idea at all where she is?"

Every one shook their head no.

"Thought so," Ulrich muttered unhappily.

"It's not possible," Odd said. "I'm kind of expecting Aelita to jump in at any moment, screaming 'April Fools'!"

This earned Odd a death glare from Yumi.

"Yeah, not really…" Odd grumbled.

Yumi sighed. She turned her gaze outside the window to the stars in the sky. Yumi was sure that her sister-like friend was looking at the same stars, no matter where the strange portal had taken her.

"She could be any where," Yumi hung her head. "I should have done something."

"But you did," It was Jeremy who'd spoken. "If not for you, we wouldn't have this rock." He held it up, balancing it in one hand. Jeremy smiled. "And that's a big head start."

***

"So…Aelita, right?"

"Yeah, you've got it."

"You say…that you have a stone like mine?"

"I do. I found it walking in the forest." Aelita edited a bit.

Bella grinned. "You like to hike?"  
Aelita shrugged, and looked away from the colorful rock to Bella. "Ya know, it really depends. I need to get home. Do you know how I can?"

"Nope. I don't even know how you got here."

Aelita didn't know what made her say it, but she suddenly blurted out, "Did you _wish _for me to come here?"  
Bell blushed and looked at her hands, which were folded on the quilt she always slept under.

"I did make a wish," She admitted softly. "But I didn't wish for anyone particular….I kind of…wished for…You're going to think it is stupid,"

"No I won't," Aelita reassured her.

"Iwishedforafriend," Bella said in a rush. "There, I told you."  
Aelita hadn't really completely understood all the words, but the got the concept. "I think the rock must have been full of magic," she said. "Did you have the rock when you made your wish?"  
Bella nodded.

"Well, that proves it, the rocks really are magic. If t wasn't magic, it would be impossible for me to have gone from France to America without any other means of transportation." The pink haired girl nodded, thinking this over. "So to get home, I'll just have to wish it." Aelita closed her eyes, and repeated in her head: I wish I were in France, I wish I were in France….

Aelita didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes, hoping it had worked. Aelita was still in Bella's yellow bedroom.

"Man," she muttered.

Bella yawned. "Seeing as it is midnight, you're still here, and you can't get home, we might as well go to sleep." Bella yawned again, and laid down in her bed. "There's a blanket in my closet, and a pillow to…. 'night,"

With that, Bella drifted into unconsciousness, her mind having not quite grasped how strange the situation was.

_Well, I'm here, so I'd better make the best of it. And I am pretty tiered, so going to sleep might be nice. Hey, this might even be a dream. Heh, more like night mare….. Good night Bella, even if you're just a figment of my imagination._

Aelita had made herself a little bed with the blankets and pillow in the closet. Easing her head on the pillow, she let her mind wonder until the strange room surrounded faded into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: American Breakfast and a Scan

I do not own Bella, Edward, Renesme, Alice or any other characters in Twilight. I do not own any of the characters in Code Lyoko, either. If I did, this wouldn't be here.

Chapter 6: An American Breakfast and a Scan

Bella woke to the ringing of her alarm clock. She groggily shut it off, the used her fists to rub sleep out of her eyes. With her eyes still half closed, she swung her legs off the bed. The cold wooden floor sent shivers up Bella's spine.

"Cold this morning," She mumbled to herself as she began to shuffle towards her bedroom door. "I'll have to tell dad to turn up the heat….what should….AHH!" Bella was jerked into full awareness from her thoughts about what there was to eat for breakfast when she found her self face down on the cold floor.

"Who-! What-! Oh…yeah…" Bella scrambled to her feet as the events of the previous night came back to her. She gazed at the strange girl, Aelita, as she mumbled some thing that sounded like: "Go away, Kiwi,"

"Aw, way is my bed so cold…oh…Jim, turn on the heat…you know its freezing at night in the winter…but why is there no snow…hey…go away…gerroff…" Aelita mumbled, twisting in her make shift bed. Some thing clicked in her sleeping brain.

"Where'd Kadic go?" She murmured, opening her eyes. "Right….Morning Bell…."

"Uhm…Aelita, right? First…it's Bella….and second, where are you going to stay?"

"Dunno…I should call Jeremy so he can cover for me…hope Yumi isn't too worried…" Aelita yawned, then shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "Can I use your phone?"

Six minutes later, Jeremy answered his cell, with a sleepy "Yello, who is it…"

"It's me, Aelita."

"Aelita! Where are you?? What happened???"

"Calm down, Einstein," Aelita stifled yet another yawn. "Can't talk long. Scan the rock. Cover for me, 'kay? I'll do some research here."

"But where ARE you?"

"America. Gotta go." She clicked the off button on the phone.

Aelita turned to Bella then. "So what's for breakfast?" She said cheerfully.

Bella shrugged. "Cereal, I guess. Wasn't expecting a guest."

As the two headed down stairs to the kitchen, the two girls talked and found they had some common likes and dislikes.

While they were eating cereal, Bella asked Aelita if she would like to see the place where she found her rock.

"Sure!" Aelita said. "But you don't have any morning classes today?"  
Bella laughed. She felt completely relaxed, knowing that her dad would have left for work already. "Course not, silly! It's Sunday! A weekend!"

"This is good cereal," Aelita randomly said out of the blue, a minute later. This sentence sent both girls into a mad laughing fit. It took them fifteen minutes to recover.

"I never knew having a best friend could be so much fun!" Bella choked out between gasps of laughter.

Aelita smiled.

***

"Jeremy," Odd whined. "Why do we have to go to the factory at two in the morning? It's so cold!!"

"Be quite, Odd," Jeremy said hotly. "We're going to scan the rock."

"You mean send it to Lyoko?" joked Odd.

"This is no time for jokes! We're going to see if we can find out any thing about it!"

"Jeez, you didn't need to get so mad…" Odd mumbled.

When the three boys reached the factory, Ulrich and Odd let Jeremy off at the super computer level. When they reached the scanners, Ulrich placed the multi-colored rock in the closest scanner, and Odd yelled to Jeremy that it was ready to be scanned.

Twenty minutes later, they had found out nothing about the strange rock. Jeremy let out a frustrated yell, making the other two jump.

"It seems to be an ordinary river rock!" He fumed. "But we're nowhere near a river!"

"Maybe some sort of Magical Being of the Rivers sent it here through a portal!" Odd exclaimed, making yet another joke. Odd and Ulrich, however, were the only ones laughing a moment later.

"C'mon, Jeremy! Laugh a little! Portals from rivers into forests don't exist!" said Odd, somewhat sourly. "You never like my jokes." He pouted afterward.

Jeremy snapped his fingers. He spun around in his chair to face the spiky blond haired boy. "That's it! A portal! You're a genius, Odd!"

"Why, thank y-" Odd paused. "Wait! You've never complimented me before! What gives?"

Jeremy ignored him and went back to the super computer, typing away. He didn't notice when Odd and Ulrich shared a questioning glance.

***

Hi everyone! Elena here. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was really caught up with some other things. I hope you liked this chapter! I'm planning on the next chapter being out soon, but please….don't count on it TOO much, alright? ^~^ If you have any questions or comments, don't be afraid to press that little green button…. Ideas are welcome as well!


	7. Chapter 7: A Hike and a Portal

I do not own Bella, Edward, Renesme, Alice or any other characters in Twilight. I do not own any of the characters in Code Lyoko, either. If I did, this wouldn't be here.

Chapter 7: A Hike and a Portal

"Oh, wow, it sure is nice out here," Sighed Aelita. "Sooo much prettier then Kadic in the morning." She smiled to her new friend, who smiled back.

"This way," Bella told Aelita, pointing to the left of where they were. "We're almost there; can you hear the river?"

Aelita shook her head. Then, as the two girls were walking in silence, a faint rushing sound could be heard.

"I can hear it now!" Aelita gasped, keeping her voice low, as if had she had spoken any louder, it would have broken the spell that seemed to have fallen of the two girls.

Bella grinned at her, not letting the mass of swirling chaos in her head show through onto her facial expressions. She was still really confused about the whole thing.

Several moments later, they came to the cottage.

Bella shifted her bag, which contained a lunch…snack…thing…as well as her River Rock.

The two girls settled down at the edge of the stream. Bella placed the rock between them. They chatted aimlessly for a couple minutes before Bella decided to prepare their snack.

She'd only taken her eyes of Aelita for a second…but when she looked back…she was gone.

***

It was weird. That was Aelita first thought.

She'd literally been sitting beside Bella next to the stream. The next thing she knew…blackness…then the Kadic forest once again surrounding her.

_That's it?_ She wondered as she picked herself up. _A night and a morning? Seriously? I hope Bella's okay. Wish I'd gotten a phone number or something. Well, this officially sucks._

When Aelita arrived back on the campus, the first thing she saw was Sissy. _What a nice way to be welcomed back. _Aelita thought bitterly. It would have been even more bitter had she heard the conversation Sissy was having on the phone. And angry conversation.

But luckily, Aelita hadn't heard it. She continued quickly back to her dorm to console her friends, who she had no doubt, were worrying their minds out about her right then.

Sissy was not having a good day.

It was just last night she'd heard them talking about The Incident. The rock thing. Whatever it was. And now, today, AKA one night later, she tried to tell her friends (well, lackeys really.) and her father (who's the headmaster, remember?) and neither listened to her.

"Goodbye sweetie," her father said on the other end, before hanging up.

Sissy slammed her phone shut angrily. She would get revenge on one of them…somehow…one day….

**Kay everyone. Say hey to Bassoon, my new co-author!! *clapclapclapcalp* Nnnnnnyway….sorry for the slow update. There's a plan for the next chap so it may come out sooner. No guarantees though. I feel terrible you all have to live through my snail-paced updates. But I havenot forgotten you! Till next time~  
~Lena**


End file.
